


Tom Cruise Oppa Sunbae-nim

by 5H1Nee



Category: Infinite - Fandom, Kim Myungsoo - Fandom, Tom Cruise - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1Nee/pseuds/5H1Nee
Summary: Myungsoo remembers how much he loved Tom Cruise and when they had first met in October of 2015.He will never forget Tom's soft touch and his happy voice.Until the end of 2016 hit.





	Tom Cruise Oppa Sunbae-nim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend).
  * Inspired by [i've been waiting for this day, just so we can nae nae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767350) by [gwanshim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanshim/pseuds/gwanshim). 



_It all started with the picture._

It all began on Tuesday, August 22nd, 2014.

Myungsoo was watching Edge of Tomorrow, one of his favorite Tom Cruise movies. He enjoyed watching Tom Cruise movies. He wasn't sure what was so special about them. He just enjoyed Tom's presence in every movie. 

“Myungsoo-ah, what are you watching?” Sunggyu walked in, hand in hand with Woohyun. “Nothing. One of Tom Cruise’s new movies.” 

“Oh no. Not again.”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with me watching Tom Cruise movies.”

“You constantly do it. It’s kinda weird. Don’t you think Woohyun?”

Woohyun took a step back, “Don’t bring me into this.”

Myungsoo glared at Sunggyu as him and Woohyun walked off, thinking about as to why Sunggyu was so bothered by him watching Tom Cruise movies. These were some of the best movies in all of Hollywood’s movie history. Myungsoo would do all day movie marathons, staying up for hours on end just watching his favorite actor play different parts. He adored it so much. One of his biggest dreams was to meet Tom Cruise. 

 

_ Then one day, it finally happened.  _

 

**October 27th, 2015**

Myungsoo walked backstage after performing Bad with the rest of Infinite and noticed someone that he never thought he would notice. It was him. Tom Cruise oppa sunbaenim. After years of watching his movies and enjoying his camera presence, he was finally able to meet Tom Cruise. He walked up to him slowly and tapped his shoulder, “H-Hi….” he whispered out, and Tom Cruise raised both his eyebrows, “Oh! Are you part of the group that just performed? ‘Forever’ right? What’s your name?” Myungsoo couldn’t believe it. Sure he had definitely messed up his group’s name and was probably going to mess up his actual name but he didn’t care. He was meeting Tom  _ motherfucking  _ Cruise. “My stage name is L...but my real name is Kim Myungsoo….it is so nice to meet you, Tom Cruise oppa sunbaenim!” Tom Cruise smiled at Myungsoo and nodded, “Kim Meong-soup….a very interesting name indeed!” 

Myungsoo felt his heart beating. It was so nice to finally be meeting him. He embraced him in a hug and inhaled all his scent. He smelled  _ amazing.  _

“Come on, Myungsoo! We’re all gonna take a picture with Tom Cruise!” Sunggyu exclaimed. 

 

_ Later on, they had another secret meeting.  _

 

It was near Christmas. Myungsoo snuck out of Woollim, taking a cab to the downtown spaces of Seoul and meeting Tom Cruise in a Korean barbeque restaurant. 

“It’s been so long. I’ve missed you.” Tom whispered into Myungsoo’s ear while they hugged. Myungsoo was so happy to be in his arms again. Tom’s warm embrace was something that he could never forget. 

“Merry Christmas!” Myungsoo exclaimed, passing a box to Tom. Tom unwrapped the bow that was tied around it and tied it to Myungsoo’s wrist, “You’re my present.” Myungsoo rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together, “Just open the damn box!” Tom giggled at Myungsoo’s sudden aggressiveness. He looked into the box and saw another small box, this time with a velvet exterior. He opened it and it was a ring. 

“Is this a proposal of some sort?” Tom giggled. Myungsoo shook his head, “No, just a promise ring.” Tom smiled, sliding the ring on his ring finger, “Promise you that you will be mine,  _ forever. _ ” Myungsoo mumbled. Tom smiled and nodded,  _ “I promise.” _

 

“Where the hell have you been, Myungsoo?” Sunggyu screamed. Myungsoo spun around to see Sunggyu, Woohyun, Sungjong, and Dongwoo staring at him. Woohyun gathered the other two away so that they wouldn’t have to see this. 

“I was out, okay? And why does it matter? You never cared until now!” Myungsoo snapped back. Sunggyu went towards Myungsoo and Myungsoo threw a leg out, kicking Sunggyu in the rib. Sunggyu was out of breath and was spinning. Woohyun tried stopping Myungsoo from kicking him in the rib again, but that resulted in Woohyun tripping and falling upon Sunggyu’s entire rib cage. A loud crack was heard, and Sunggyu let out a loud screech. The dorm grew quiet, Sungjong and Dongwoo creeping out.

“Well, fuck.” 

 

**November 13th, 2016**

As soon as Myungsoo ran across the red carpet, he met eyes with Tom. He stared at him and soon felt his heart beating. He loved seeing Tom. Tom was forever his.

As soon as he reached backstage, he saw Tom with Katie Holmes. Myungsoo felt his heart drop to his ass, watching them talk and laugh with each other. 

Myungsoo couldn’t believe it. It hurt. A lot. 

“Hyung, let’s go! We have to perform soon!” Sungjong exclaimed, pulling at Myungsoo’s sleeve. Myungsoo couldn’t move. Sungjong tugged harder, “Come on, hyung. Myungsooie~” Myungsoo sighed loudly, Tom looking back and seeing Myungsoo walk away with tears in his eyes. 

“Tom Cruise Oppa Sunbaenim….you have let me down….”

Tom sighed back.

“I’m sorry, Meong-soup….”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i read the jilento fic and then my girlfriend reminded me that myungsoo and tom cruise were in love  
> also don't ask why myungsoo is suddenly fluent in english just go along with it AND with infinite talking to eachother, it's all a mental translation


End file.
